Fairy Tail
by xOtakuSoulx
Summary: LucyxGray Story It Popped In My Head And Its My Story. Some Of The Things Come From The Anime And Some Come From My Head. (Imagined It) The Beginning Of How Lucy Found And Joined Fairy Tail! I Ship NastuxLucy AND GrayxLucy


Fairy Tail

Lucy's Story:

Mom and dad died. Big sister and big brothers left me and went on their on paths. They're gone and now, i'm alone...

"Oi! Hey wake up there!" was all I could hear. My eyes were half closed and my vision was blurry. I only saw an old man with many small children just like me around him. A young, blue haired boy yelling at me to wake up. I stay on the icy cold ground unable to move. It was snowing and I was freezing to death. I shut my eyes and wondered if I was dead or not. All I heard were talking and chattering of the many people around me. Later on, I was carried to a big guild and was in a mini hospital upstairs. As I wake up, I see the old man once again with the blue haired boy. It seemed that the kid was pretty worried about me even though no one had ever been my friend before. "Oi! She's awake!" said the man. "You were on the floor knocked out and was freezing cold. Your temperature was still pretty high for some apparent reason. What I mean was that your body temperature was still warm which was good." "Don't worry though! Old gramps here will take good care of you while your here! I'm sure everyone will be happy to have a new member of Fairy Tail!" said by the blue mage. I stayed quiet. I didn't really want to talk to people. The old man showed me everyone and everywhere. He said it was to welcome me to their guild and to get along with their big "family." After that I got my official Fairy Tail mark on my hand. Pink was its color.. that was my favorite color. It reminded me of my family and the color of my hair. "Outside" whispering to myself. "Hm? Outside? You can't go out there or you will freeze up again!" That blue haired guy attracted many peoples attention which I had always hated. "Look what your wearing too! It's dangerous out there!" " What is your name?" "My name? Its Gray Fullbuster. Why do you wanna know?" "There is no need for you to stop me Gray. You and your friends here should leave me alone. I hate people. Now, i'm going outside. Someone is waiting for me."

* * *

River Side

Gray F:

"The River is beautiful mother. If only you were here to see it with me and everyone else. How are you and dad up there? Everything alright? I'm in a guild filled with noisy people. I don't really like them at all. I sit by myself while everyone horses around with each other. A pink haired mage named Natsu Dragneel. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him. He was a familiar friend of mine a long time ago when you and dad were alive. Remember him? Well, it seems he doesn't remember me now. I didn't want him to remember me anyways. I want to be lonely anyways. It's not like I want friends and people who for me anyways. I only want my family and that's all I wish for. Mother.. father... please come back from heaven already.." was what I heard the pink haired girl say. I didn't really catch her name though. It seemed that something happened to her family or somethin' like that. She would always go to the river when she is done eating at the guild. Then, she would cry by herself at dawn. Of course I felt bad for her so I stalk her every time she leaves to sit by the river side. She was always alone and never talked to anybody. A lonely girl with a sad life always by herself with no friends to count on. Then one day I decided to talk to her. " Hey! You there! Stop your crying and tell me what's up with you!" I just told her straight up. When she turned around to look at me, all I saw was her red face covered in her tears. "Leave me alone!" was all she said whenever I tried to talk to her. I got tired standing so I sat near her. "Stop wasting your time trying to talk to me already! It's no use. No one would listen to me anyways!" she cried. It got me irritated and I just had to slap her! So, I did. "Who wouldn't listen! I'm trying to listen to you right now so what are you tryin' to say! Everyday you go out here by yourself crying all day long! If there's something wrong you should tell us! We helped you out there last time! Your our family and family always stick together!" Still mad with anger I saw her sitting there rubbing her red cheek. Starting to cry again, she just sat there crying. I didn't really intend to hit her like that. I felt pretty bad. I scratched my head with a red blushing face. I hugged her to cheer her up. "I'm sorry for slapping and yelling at you. Just seeing you like this makes me a bit mad."

Lucy H:

"I'm sorry for slapping and yelling at you. Just seeing you like this makes me a bit mad." he had said. Wrapped up in his cold arms, I was blushing. It felt good though. He is so kind I had thought. I had hugged him back. We sat normally after that and he asked me many questions. "What's your name?" "My name is Lucy Heartfillia" "Hm... it might be a bother to you, but can I ask what happened to your mother and father?" I was shocked but he wanted to know so I guess it'll be alright. He won't know who I "really" am.. I just have to lie about somethings. Like how my name is Lucy while it really isn't. " There was war between some people of a different village where I had lived. My powers were weak and I couldn't help defend. I have one sister and two brothers. They were the only ones who had helped since they had their magic powers already. From there, my mother and father were trying to protect the village along with other mages. The villagers running, screaming and crying for their lives. The village was taken over and was in flames all around. The only choice we had was to run as fast as we could. We reached a house and my mother and father had hid my sister, me and my brother so that the people couldn't find us. My mother and father told us to stay put and said they had to leave us. I was the only one crying trying to get out and stay with them. I didn't want them to leave us behind because I was afraid i would never see them again. They were both crying saying their goodbyes until someone found them and stabbed the both of them in front of us. Blood splattered and my mother and father fell to the the floor. All I saw was an evil man laughing evilly with the bloody knife. All I could do was scream in pain while terrified by the man who had just murdered my parents right in front of me. My sister and brothers used their magic to transport us out of our village and we ran. Until we reached to this town traveling and traveling on foot. My sister and brothers left me by myself under the tree with a tiny blanket. I was asleep so I didn't know they left. I was by myself with nothing to eat nor drink until you guys found me. That's pretty much how it happened.

Gray F:

"Oh." I was pretty speechless hearing what had happened to her and her family. Her sister and her two brothers leaving her by herself was cruel. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that bad. I shouldn't had asked." Then a sudden hug from her came out of no where. She said "Thank you." and hugged me tighter. My face was all red. I had hugged her back to comfort her. "Can you be.. my big brother perhaps?" she had asked. I was completely surprised to hear her say that. "But your not actually my little sister though!" I said stuttering over my words. "It doesn't matter. We don't have to be blood related to be a real family. I want to be near you forever as long as we live. You feel like a big brother... to me.." she said while falling asleep still holding onto me. Once I heard that, I just couldn't stop screaming my insides out! Then again, I suddenly started smiling while running my fingers through her soft beautiful pink hair. After the sun went down, I carried her back to the guild where everyone was worried about where we had went. "Yo! I'm back! No need to worry about me." "Hah! Who would worry about you?" Natsu had said irritating the crap outta me. "You should shut your mouth you stupid flame brain!" "What're you talking about pervert ice king!?" "Your about to drop her Gray and put your clothes back on." Cana says. "Crap." This stripping was a habit of mine.

Time Skip

Lucy H:

Wah! It's finally morning! Time to go on a job with team Natsu again!

Normal P.O.V:

Lucy Heartfillia, a young average teenager about 16 years old. In a guild called Fairy Tail One Of Fiore's Best guilds. Celestial Spirit mage, but is she only a Celestial Mage? I wonder..


End file.
